Butterfly Kisses
by CadetEM890
Summary: A Special For Father's Day! Luana Sanchez/Renzulli Father-Daughter One-Shot


Butterfly Kisses

A Blue Bloods Fanfic

NOTE: I DO NOT OWN BLUE BLOODS OR THE MUSIC USED. ALL OTHER CHARACTERS BELONG TO ME.

Parings: Luana Sanchez/Anthony Renzulli (Father/Daughter)

Introduction: Just in time for Father's Day! Enjoy! (One Shot)

Butterfly Kisses

Luana and Renzulli have a strong father/daughter relationship Renzulli met Luana at Ona's graduation from the Academy since then those two have always been close. Luana was back home from a mission trip to Italy she along with members from her home parish helped build a hospital and school. Everyone else knew that she was coming back home all except for Renzulli. Luana wanted to make Father's day memoriable since Renzulli is the only one she knew that is a father figure to her.

As Luana was on the plane she took out her phone and was looking through some photos. She came across one that was her was for the scrapbook. Renzulli was wearing his service dress for NYPD while Luana wore a simple white dress with matching flats and she let her hair down. She had her head against his shoulder and she was looking up at him and smiling. Renzulli had his arms wrapped around her as he ws looking down at her and smiling back.

Luana smiled softly as she put her phone back in her purse. She could not wait to get to the airport. She smiled at her friend Nate who will be singing the song for the surprise.

"Nervous?",Nate asked

"Yea I am",Luana replied

"Don't worry he'll love it.",Nate replied as he got his video camera ready for his cousin John to use.

_"Ladies and Gentlemen we have reached our destination"_

"Here we go",Luana muttered as she along with Nate and John got off the plane. Luana pulled out her phone and texted Jamie:

_"Hey We're here :)"_

**"Welcome home princess. Renzulli and I are outside"**

_"Bring him in"_

Luana got in position while Nate watches for Jamie and Renzulli. The whole Reagan family along with the airport pitched in to help out with the surprise.

Jamie and Renzulli walk in the airport. Nate comes up to greet them.

"Sarge we have a special surprise for you",Nate said with a grin

"Oh God what?",Renzulli replied.

"Watch this",Nate replied as he handed Renzulli a IPOD and pushed play it was video message from Luana while in France (Not really)

_-Video Message-_

_Luana: Greetings from Italy. Hi Tony. I miss you very much. I am making this video message to tell you how you have been a wonderful friend as well as a father figure. Tony, I am not so good with words but there is so much to say. You have always given me strength and encouragement. You have always been there for me as friend as well as a father figure. You are a wonderful man Tony no wonder Marie loves you so damn much. pardon the language. You always told me to reach for the stars and never lose sight on the postive side of life. I love the hugs and the long chats. Tony in my hands here is that very assignment from high school for English where I had to write about the person who is my hero. _

_"Many of us have heros they can be whoever we see and meet or from TV. I do have a hero he has a special place in my heart. He works for the NYPD his name is Officer Anthony Renzulli. He is my hero because he is always there for me when I need him. He always knew what to say when I had a bad day or at the darkest times of my life. He would always tell me to never lose sight on the positve sight of life. He has been like a father to me as well as my friend. He is my hero and I love him"_

_Tony giorno del padre felice (Happy Father's Day) I love you. Oh by the way turn around._

_-end of message-_

Renzulli turns around to see Luana standing next to Jamie. She looked so beautiful she was wearing a dress she got in Italy it was pink with a sliver flower pendant she had matching heels with it she had her hair up along with a flower clip. She wore some makeup but not a lot. She walked up to Renzulli and hugged him tightly, Renzulli returned her hug in a heartbeat as he was crying tears of joy. Everyone in the room clapped. The song Butterfly Kisses comes on. The two began to dance.

_There's two things I know for sure_

_she was sent here from heaven_

_and she's daddy's little girl_

_as a draft to my knees by her bed and I_

_she talks to Jesus and I close my eyes_

_and I thank God for all the joy my life_

_oh the most of all_

"Thank you",Renzulli said softly. Luana just hugged him tightly.

_The butterfly kisses at the bedtime prayer_

_stick the little wild flowers all up in her hair_

_walk beside the pony daddy it's my first ride_

_I know the kay it looks fun daddy but I should drive_

_oh with all that I've done wrong_

_I must have done something right_

_to deserve a heart every morning and butterfly kisses at night_

_Sweet sixteen today_

_she looks just like her mama a little more every day_

_one part woman the other part girl_

_to perfume and make up from ravens and curls_

_tryin how all the wings in this great big world_

_but I still remember_

_The butterfly kisses at the bedtime prayer_

_stick the little wild flowers all up in her hair_

_you know how much I love you daddy_

_but if you don't mind_

_I'm only gonna kiss you on the cheek this time_

_oh with all that I've done wrong_

_I must have done something right_

_to deserve her love every morning and butterfly kisses at night_

_All the precious time like the wind of years go by_

_my precious butterfly spreading all wings and fly_

_She'll change her name today_

_she'll make a promise and I'll give her way_

_standing in the bedroom just staring at her_

_she'll ask me what I'm thinking and I'm said I'm not sure_

_I just feel like I'm losing my baby girl_

_she leans over and gave butterfly kisses with her mother there_

_stick little wild flowers all up in her hair_

_walk me down the..daddy it's just about time_

_this my wedding out look pretty daddy please don't cry_

_with all that I've done wrong_

_I must have done something right_

_to deserve her love every morning and butterfly kisses_

_ohh_

_butterfly kisses at night _

Everyone was clapping and cheering as the two hugged eachother tightly.

"I love you",Luana whispered softly

"I love you more babygirl. I love you more babygirl",Renzulli whispered as he kissed her on the cheek then the forehead. Everyone took pictures and videos it was unforgettable. For the rest of Father's Day Luana and Renzulli went out to dinner then a night out on the town.

Surely it was an unforgettable Father's Day

-End-

**NOTE: I KNOW THIS ONE SUCKS. ALSO THE FIRE HERE IS 55% CONTAINED THE OTHER ONE IS 20% CONTAINED. HAPPY FATHER'S DAY!**


End file.
